


Just Friends - Someday

by nafio



Series: The Mary Sue Chronicles [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-14
Updated: 2001-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafio/pseuds/nafio





	Just Friends - Someday

The thousands of times he's been kissed flash through his mind.

"Never?" He's incredulous, and confused. It's the confused that keeps her from lashing out.

"No, never." She says it like it's no big deal, like it's a fact of life.

"But you're..." he manages to swallow the "twenty-five", and puts out the almost as bad, "older than me."

"Yeah?"

"And you went to normal school."

"Also true."

"I don't get it."

"Nothing to get," she shrugs."I was less than popular in elementary school, you've been there. Someone once asked me if I'd double date with them but the guy wasn't actually willing and neither was my Mum. High school was all girls. I wanted to stay away from the guys, and I hated the one dance I went to. But I wasn't into playing with the girls either, and the only person who thought I *was*, was also a homophobe. I had a few internet romances in university, but no one ever asked me out."

"But you're... " "cute" isn't the word. He settles for "attractive."

"I'm starting to believe that." She's serious, she's not flirting, and it only makes him want to prove it to her more. But... first kiss? Shouldn't it be more of a big deal?

"I'm gonna kiss you someday," he promises. "And you're gonna like it."


End file.
